The Diagnoses
by misa1
Summary: Ok, this is an 8 yr old fanfic of mine which i am adding onto. I'm making it an R for some mature themes, but also so that I can be free to do what I want in the next chapters. FINISHED!
1. Diagnoses

The Diagnoses

  


Dear Mr. Claus,   
I am writing this letter to ask for your help. I know you understand how much I love my   
precious wife, and what a sweet creature she is. Here is my problem: My Darling Sally has   
fallen quite ill. She has been out of sorts for several weeks, nauseous, faint, dizzy... I am scared   
because she says she has never been sick like this before, and what's more, her own creator   
refuses to help. That is why I am in need of your help. Would your town evil scientist be willing   
to look at my angel? It would mean the world to me. Thank you, friend. 

yours truly,   
Jack Skellington   
The Pumpkin King   


Dr. Frost handed the letter back to Santa.   
"Evil Scientist? I take it you're asking me to go."   
Santa nodded. He read the trepidation in the man's face and tried to quell it.   
"Now, now. I know what you're thinking. I assure you that while Halloweentown is a   
little, okay alot, different, you'll be just fine. Jack is a good man. His wife is as gentle as a lamb.   
You just can't let appearances - well, you know."   
The Doctor nodded gravely. He knew. He had caught sight of King Jack on a few occasions   
when Jack was in town visiting Santa. Like most of the citizenry, he had steered clear of his   
majesty. Now not only would he share company with him, but it would be on Jack's territory.   
Dr. Frost opened his mouth to try and rid himself of this obligation. An appraising glance of   
Santa's face made him relent.   
"I'll go. I'll see what I can do."   
"Thank you, Doctor. As I've said, you'll be fine. Jack will meet you at the town gate and   
take you to his home." As an afterthought he added: "I do owe my life to that girl. Please do all   
you can for her."   
Dr. Frost agreed, then set off on the trip.   
  
As he stood at the tall iron gate, Dr. Frost's mind was crowded with thoughts. He really didn't   
know anything about Jack's queen. Santa had spoken of her fondly on more than one occasion,   
but he had never really said "what" she was. With Halloween folk one couldn't be sure. He had   
no clue what to expect. Lost in thought, he jumped at the light touch of a boney hand on   
his shoulder. He turned and looked up, up, up at the tall figure before him. Jack Skellington.   
Speechless, the Doctor stammered, but Jack shook his hand and spoke. His voice was velvety   
and deep, surprisingly soothing.   
"Hello, Doctor. It's wonderful of you to come. I do appreciate it so much. Let us go   
back to my house so you can meet Sally."   
The Doctor silently followed Jack through the wide bars of the gate and across the town square.   
Various strange and frightening creatures stared and pointed at the pair as they walked. It was   
most disconcerting but Jack seemed not to notice. He spoke of his wife. As he talked, the   
Doctor had to almost jog to keep up with Jack's steps.   
"She is wonderful. Just wait until you meet her. She's breath-takingly beautiful...and   
smart. She has a irresistible smile...drives me crazy. These eyes I could just fall into...and..."   
Jack stopped in front of his house. "I just told her this morning that you were coming to see her.   
She is very strong-willed and she'd just as soon wait this out. I am worried, however. I want to   
be certain she'll be okay."   
At a loss for words, Dr. Frost just nodded again. What on earth could he expect... Together they   
climbed the stairs to the narrow door. The mansion itself was enormous. It pitched forward at   
an alarming angle, impossibly balanced on a thin rock precipice. They entered a small foyer and   
Jack took the Doctor's coat. Then they proceeded up the stairs through a Victorian parlor room.   
Out of the corner of his eye, Dr. Frost noticed a heavy book on the table. It was bound in black   
leather with a sliver spider-web design embossed on the cover under the words "Our Wedding".   
They reached the third floor hall-way. Several doors branched out at different angles. Jack   
approached the largest door at the end of the hall. He motioned for the Doctor to wait, then he   
quietly opened the door.   
"Love?", he whispered softly. "Baby? The Doctor is here to see you."   
There was a soft murmur from within, and Jack showed Dr. Frost in.   
The room was dim, but even in the low-light it was a sight to behold. Shimmering velvet   
drapes hung from the ceiling to the floor around intricate wrought iron window decor. The   
polished oak walls were carved with twisting moldings and gargoyles. There was a fireplace, a   
large bureau with brass fittings, and an enormous canopy bed. There in the bed, was a small   
lump completely covered by the thick satin quilts and down duvets. Jack sat on the bed and   
leaned down over the lump. The Doctor lingered uncertainly at the foot of the bed. Jack   
whispered softly, gave a few small kisses, and then the queen emerged from her cocoon. Jack   
lit the oil lamp beside the bed illuminating her face to the Doctor. She looked quite young, with   
lovely large eyes and thick lashes. Her lips were crimson, and seemed off center from   
one another. It was something else however the struck the Doctor most. Stitches. Heavy scars   
on her face, her throat, her arms. They were crude and erratic. Gashes held together with   
coarse thread. her skin was pallorous gray-blue, as if she were dead. The Doctor stuttered   
a greeting when he realized he'd been staring. Sally nodded shyly, and moved tightly against her   
husband's side. Jack placed a boney arm around her as Dr. Frost sat on the bed and took out his   
notebook.   
"I understand you haven't been feeling well. Can you tell me about it?"   
"Oh, I've been so weak, and dizzy...faint.", her voice was soft. It became clear that she   
was a little unsure of him. She'd have melted into Jack if she could. The discussion   
continued. As it did, all the signs pointed to one thing, but that one thing seemed at odds with   
Sally and Jack's very existence. This was not to mention certain, well, "physical" elements that   
conspired to eliminate the possibility in Dr. Frost's mind.   
Still...   
The Doctor was totally befuddled by what to say or what to do next. Maybe he couldn't   
even do anything for her. The man who created her, he should be the one to treat her.   
Apparently he had refused, but who else would know how her body worked, or what was   
"normal"? Dr. Frost scribbled in his pad. He glanced up at the royal couple. Jack was resting his   
skull on Sally's head, tenderly kissing her hair. She had snuggled up against him. They were   
holding hands, gently moving their fingers together. Dr. Frost's gaze settled on the narrow bands   
of black between Jack's joints. They weren't bone. Some sort of tissue perhaps? And he did   
have a tongue. It was grey and forked, but still a tongue. All this was evidence enough to broach the   
subject he supposed.   
"May I ask you a very...personal question?"   
"Of course.", Sally answered.   
"Now this may seem... that is...I mean...", he fell silent trying to word his query. What if   
the very idea offended them? That would be odd, but in this town who knew? He finally   
blurted:   
"You two are married."   
They stared at him blankly.   
"You are husband...and wife."   
"Yeeees.", Jack said slowly.   
"Do you have a conjugal relationship?", he asked as matter of factly as he could.   
Sally's forehead creased slightly. She looked up at Jack. Jack cleared his throat.   
"She IS my wife, Doctor." His voice seemed to hold a thread of irritation.   
"I apologize. It's just that I had to be sure. Things are so different here."   
"Well, they aren't THAT different.", Jack snorted.   
"I'm sorry.", the Doctor said again. "I also just didn't know if you...physically...because   
you're a...a..."   
He realized he was getting in deeper. Jack now looked more than a little insulted.   
"Doctor, are you suggesting that just because I'm a Skeleton I am somehow less than a   
whole man? Let me assure you that I am MORE than... Oh, what does this have to do with Sally   
anyway?"   
"What's conjugal?", asked Sally.   
"Sex.", Jack said.   
Sally frowned. Why would this man use such a strange word for that? She sighed. Doctors!   
Suddenly Jack's expression changed.   
"Doctor! Do you think I've hurt her? Made her sick?"   
Sally shook her head.   
"Don't be silly, Jack. You'd never hurt me."   
Doctor Frost jumped in quickly, sensing the immediate need to redeem himself.   
"Wait. I do think Jack might have done something, but it might not be bad. I need to be   
sure."   
The appointment continued on with the necessary intrusiveness to confirm the doctor's suspicion.   
Jack was more than uncomfortable with this. Sally remained calm, almost stoic. At   
last the Doctor made his answer known.   
"Sally, it seems you have morning sickness."   
"You mean?", Jack whispered.   
"You two are going to have a baby."   
Sally and Jack were silent. Shocked. Dr. Frost asked:   
"Did this ever strike either of you as a possibility?"   
Sally just looked at her hands. She said softly:   
"I didn't think I could." Then - she smiled. 

The three of them sat in silence for a few moments. Finally Dr. Frost cleared his throat and   
spoke:   
"There's alot for the two of you to discuss. Alot of big decisions. Do you think that   
perhaps given the circumstances, your own town doctor would agree to see you now?"   
"No!", Sally said quickly. "Given the circumstances he would be less likely now. And I   
wouldn't want him to."   
Jack patted his wife's hand.   
"I suppose then, that I could continue to treat you.", the doctor said. Sally smiled   
gratefully. She and Dr. Frost looked at Jack, the only one who hadn't made a sound about any of   
this. He smiled nervously at Sally. She suddenly seemed almost mystical to him. The doctor   
spoke up again.   
"We'll need to set up a schedule of sorts, one that's agreeable to both of us. In the times   
in between...well, there are some very good books..." He stopped. Sally just nodded. Jack felt   
his brain spinning. He wondered how on earth Sally remained so calm through all of this. Jack   
listened as the doctor spoke about simple things that could be done in the meantime to alleviate   
her nausea and discomfort. It all seemed like a blur of words. Something about eating   
well..eating alot, getting lots of sleep... The more they talked the less the sentences seemed to   
penetrate his skull. He was suddenly aware of silence. Sally and the doctor were both staring at   
him again.   
"Darling? What do you think?", she said quietly. Jack crinkled his nostrils. What had   
they been talking about?   
"Appointment times.", Sally offered. "Jack...I'd really like you to be here with me when the   
Doctor comes. I know you might not be able to make every one, with work and everything you   
have to do, but...what time would be best for the next one?"   
"Oh. Well, of course I'll be there! Work can always be put aside for something this   
important. Afterall, I'm going to be a...a...a father. A father! Soo I'd better get used to adjusting   
my scheduling and my appointments and the Mayor and everyone else will just have to accept   
that...because...I have bigger priorities now and..." He stopped. He knew he was rambling on   
and on. Sally was looking at him, her brow lined with concern. Dr. Frost still appeared to be   
somewhat afraid of the pumpkin king. That's not a bad thing for a man who's going to be   
caring for my precious queen., thought Jack. And my...child.   
"Whatever time is convenient for the good doctor.", said Jack.   
Dr. Frost picked a day and scribbled in his little leather notebook. Sally marked it in the   
pretty, tapestry covered journal that she kept beside the bed. Jack watched writing flow   
from her enamel pen. He had given her the set for her birthday. Who knew she would be   
writing down baby appointments? Not so soon anyway. After a few more moments Dr. Frost decided   
to return home. He remarked that Mister Claus had been most worried at the mention of Sally   
being sick.   
"I'm sure he will be so relieved. And surprised I'm certain.", he said. He knew that the   
royal couple had much to discuss and he picked up his bag to leave them to their privacy, but on   
second thought, he really didn't fancy walked back through this town alone. Jack already   
guessed this and escorted him out. Sally sat alone in the bed. She was silent and still. Then,   
...she giggled.   


  
  



	2. surprises all around

Late That Evening: 

"Will we tell everyone soon Jack?", Sally asked. Jack looked uncharacteristically   
bewildered.   
"We definitely need to do that. Yes, we will do that."   
Sally nodded slowly. She put her small hands on her stomach and pressed very gently. It didn't   
feel different. She wondered if that doctor was right. Maybe he didn't know what he was   
talking about. Sally took Jack's hand and put it on her stomach. She placed her hand atop his.   
"Do you think it's different?", she asked. Jack said nothing. Sally thought she felt his   
fingers tremble slightly. Was the terrible Pumpkin King actually afraid? He pulled his hand   
away suddenly. Sally looked hurt.   
"Jack?"   
He jumped up and headed for the staircase.   
"Hang on Sally, I will be right back. I just want to get something from the tower."   
He returned a moment later with a small leather bound book in his grip.   
"I remembered that I have an assortment of medical books filed away in one section of   
the bookcase. Just as I thought, here is one on pregnancy and childbirth! Isn't that fabulous?   
We'll just read this and we'll be all set!"   
Jack kicked off his shoes and flopped onto the bed. Sally smiled. She readied herself to be   
pounced upon, as was their routine. She expected Jack's usual embrace, followed by snuggling   
with her back against his ribs, those impossibly long arms folding over her as they sunk into the   
pillows. Instead, Jack slowly slid beside his ragdoll. Their sides barely touched. He fumbled as   
if he couldn't decide whether to put an arm around her shoulders or simply give her a reassuring   
pat. Sally frowned. Jack read intently, his ivory brow lined with concentration. Sally hoped he   
would read aloud. She read easily at the level of a child, but most adult tomes were still difficult   
for her. A medical book like this would surely be over her head.   
Jack flipped through the first chapters of the book. Sally leaned against his shoulder, still   
more than perturbed that she wasn't sitting in his lap.   
"Aren't you going to read it Jack?", she asked as he continued turning pages impatiently.   
"Hm? Oh yes. It's just, these first chapters are all anatomy and conception. It   
would seem that we are well past that, don't you think?"   
"Jack, I don't think I know as much as you think I do.", Sally said. Jack   
broke his gaze from the book for the first time since opening it. He looked down at his wife   
with confusion.   
"We make love all the time, Sally.", Jack said. "We do...'other things' too. You know a   
great deal." His wife leaned closer to him.   
"I know how to give you pleasure Jack. I love being able to please you but it isn't   
the same as making a child. I don't know exactly how we did that."   
Jack turned back several pages and began reading outloud. Sally leaned against him, twirling   
her hair around her fingers while taking in the information. As he read, Jack wondered how this   
subject had never been broached before. How did he not know that Sally was unaware of these   
things?   
The subject of children had come up only once previously. One day shortly after their   
engagement Jack came home to find Sally crying in the parlor. She told him through her tears   
that the witches had said something. Something which had never occurred to her before. They   
approached her while she worked near the fountain, and asked how she could expect to fulfill   
her royal duties once she became the queen of Halloween.   
"Jack will need a son, you know!", the taller witch cackled. "That's the most important   
thing a queen is expected to do! If you can't give him a son, then you're of no use to any of us.   
It's a rare, rare Halloween creature that can have a child. Doctor Finklestein says that you can't   
do it, and he would know of course! He said you can't have any child, let alone a son. You'd   
better tell Jack because if you become queen and then can't have an heir, who knows what he'll   
do to you!"   
The smaller witch was beside herself with glee. She chimed in:   
"Do you know about Henry the VIIIth? Maybe you'll find out!"   
At the conclusion of Sally's story Jack had lifted the tearful ragdoll into his lap and   
shushed her.   
"I will speak to the witches.", he said firmly. "I would never marry anyone just to get a   
royal broodmare. Perhaps you can not have a child, but then that would clearly mean that I can't   
have a child either, don't you see? I wouldn't father an heir with anyone but you afterall. That's   
a bridge we will cross some other time, Sally. Put it out of your mind for now."   
  
They did put it out of mind. It remained out of mind until tonight as they sat together   
with an antiquated medical book and scores of unspoken questions.   
Sally rose from the bed shortly after the chapter on conception.   
"Let's read more tomorrow Jack. This is so very much for one day. I want to think about   
it for awhile before I hear more."   
"Where are you going?", Jack asked. Sally managed a smile and touched her   
boneman's shoulder.   
"I'd like to take a warm bath before bed. Would you join me, Jack?"   
Jack scratched his skull and looked back into the book.   
"No thank you babydoll. I suppose I'll read a little more and then turn in."   
It was the first time ever that Jack had refused such an invitation. Sally's lip trembled. She   
turned and walked into the marble and stone bathroom. A few minutes later Jack's voice rang   
out from the bedroom:   
"Oh wait! Sally wait!" His footsteps crossed the hall.   
Sally guessed that he must have regained his sanity. She was glad to have disrobed so quickly   
and be sitting naked on the edge of the filling tub. Soft whisps of steam were just beginning to   
ascend from the faucet. She swept her long red hair behind her shoulder and arched her back   
slightly. Jack stepped into the room. To her disappointment, his expression was more anxious   
than lustful.   
"Sally! Maybe you shouldn't!"   
"Shouldn't?"   
"Take a bath I mean. At least not a warm one. Well, I guess warm is fine,   
but not hot. No hot water. Not cold either though, don't you think cold might be harmful too?   
Perhaps the best thing to do is to write the doctor again and we'll ask what is best."   
Sally's jaw hung open. Her husband was already out of his mind and they had known of her   
condition for less than twenty-four hours.   
"I would really like to take a bath Jack.", Sally said quietly. Jack paced across the   
bathroom, then brightened.   
"I'll bet warm water would be fine. What was I thinking after all? The baby is in warm   
water currently I believe. In, um...there.", he said with an illustrative point towards his wife's   
belly. Sally sighed. She stood up and moved against the worried skeleton. She pressed her   
stitched flesh against him. Jack moved to embrace her, but stopped. Sally had had enough.   
"What is the matter Jack? Are you angry with me? All night you won't touch or hold   
me! You have barely come near me since Doctor Frost left. You won't even take a bath with   
me and that is one of our favorite things! I'm going to have your baby Jack. Your little demon   
seed. Aren't you happy?"   
Jack's face changed as if he were coming out of a spell. He looked down at Sally and rested his   
head against hers.   
"Ooooh Babydoll. I am anything but angry with you. I am sorry if that's how I've acted.   
This is all just beyond me. I'm afraid to touch you in case I hurt it, or hurt you! I don't know the   
first thing about babies."   
Sally unfastened his tie.   
"Jack, I think you know the first thing.", she whispered. Jack laughed outloud.   
"Yes, it seems I do. It seems you do too."   
Sally moved on to unbuttoning his shirt.   
"What about the rest of it Sally?", Jack said. "Can we do all the rest?"   
Sally gave a small shrug as she helped Jack out of his suit.   
"I don't think we would be so good at the first thing if we couldn't do all the rest too.",   
she said plainly.   
Jack had to admit that that held a certain solid logic. He stepped into the warm marble coffin   
bath and helped his wife in beside him. She began massaging his spine, slipping her tiny fingers   
between the vertebrae. Jack moaned. It was so relaxing. Suddenly nothing seemed as   
insurmountable as it had only moments ago.   
"Sally, just think, you'll have to make new clothes.", Jack said.   
"For the baby?", Sally asked.   
"That too, but I was thinking for yourself."   
"I don't need new clothes Jack.", Sally answered as she rubbed his shoulder blades.   
"Heh, I think you really need to look at the later chapters of that book, Sally." 


	3. The Meeting

An excerpt from the journal of Jack Skellington, King of Halloween: 

Greetings my oft neglected journal!   
I apologize for the infrequency of my entries as of late. I shall provide a brief update.   
It's hard to believe that my Sally is almost five months along. Five months, and we still have not   
shared our news with anyone in Halloweentown. Well, anyone besides Zero that is. The days of   
our secrecy are now winding down however, as Sally's appearance will soon betray her   
condition. Halloweentown is such a small place. It's home and I can't imagine being anywhere   
else, but sometimes all the attention can be tiresome. It's difficult enough for Sally and I to   
adjust to having a child without everyone else speculating and asking questions. My precious   
Sally. Truly, I could not have selected a more perfect queen. She gives my bones such comfort.   
I have no doubt that Sally will be a fantastic mother to our little lumpling when the time comes.   
I always hoped to have a family some day. It's happening a bit sooner than anticipated but   
perhaps it is about time for Halloweentown to have a new little citizen...   
  


Sally combed her hair, lost in deep thought. Jack hummed happily. He straightened his   
suit before the hall mirror.   
"Well Sally, are you ready for this?", he asked lightly. She appeared thoughtful.   
"Jack, does everyone know where babies come from?"   
Jack scratched his skull.   
"Everyone? I suppose most everyone does, yes." Sally frowned. Jack laid a lacy   
crocheted shawl over his wife's shoulders. "There's a breeze tonight babydoll.", he said softly   
and kissed the seam on her neck. The couple hugged before heading out across the town to the   
hall.   
  


"TOWN MEETING TONIGHT! TOWN MEETING TONIGHT!"   


Jack had asked the Mayor to call a town meeting. He said he a very special   
announcement to make and he wanted everyone there. The Mayor triumphantly called out to the   
townsfolk on his megaphone. He loved his megaphone. It made whatever one said into it sound   
incredibly important and official.   
"Do you know what is going on Mayor?", one of the vampires asked on his way into the   
hall. The Mayor had no idea what Jack wanted to announce, but had no intention of admitting   
that.   
"Oh it's going to be fabulous! Everyone will be enthralled! You must hurry in and get a   
seat!" The Vampire scurried excitedly into the hall followed by his companions. 

Jack stood on the hall stage behind his podium. He smiled at Sally who sat in the front   
row, off to one side. She looked nervous, her ankles crossed girlishly and her hands folded in   
her lap. They had waited quite a while to make this monumentous announcement. Almost five   
months to be precise. The news was so overwhelming that the couple decided it would be best   
to get used to the idea themselves before presenting it to the whole town. Aside from that, there   
was the nagging fear that Doctor Frost was mistaken. After this long however, evidence was   
starting to suggest that he was indeed correct.   
The fishgal took a seat beside Sally. She looked at the ragdoll's dark green dress.   
"Why, that is a nice dress. Is it new?"   
Sally nodded. The fishgal spoke again.   
"I thought it looked new. You must have made it, I bet. Why, it must be so nice to be   
able to make all sorts of things like that."   
Sally smiled bashfully. Wait until you hear what else I made!, she thought to herself and almost   
laughed. She glanced around the rapidly filling hall. So many people... The ragdoll   
looked down at her lap. Her belly was just barely beginning to swell. It wouldn't have been   
obvious to anyone else quite yet, at least not in this new dress. Up on the stage, Jack cleared his   
throat. The hall fell silent, everyone eager to hear what their king had to say.   
"Attention! Listen Everyone! I've called you all here for a very special announcement!"   
Jack paused for a moment and collected himself. He looked at his wife, then across the rest of   
the townsfolk.   
"It is my honor to announce to all of you, that Sally and I are 'expecting'."   
Jack beamed. There! He had told everyone the most monumental news of their times. His grin   
faded when he realized that few, if any, of his subjects understood what he had just told them.   
They appeared to be waiting for him to finish his sentence. Sally shifted in her seat. The Mayor   
clapped his hands suddenly and boomed:   
"Errr, why that is simply marvelous Jack! You just let us know what you expect and of   
course we will all be more than happy to accommodate you! Will you be letting us know of   
something specific?"   
Jack rested his skull in his boney hands for a moment, then he tried again.   
"No, no, you don't understand. I meant that Sally is going to have a baby."   
The devil looked to Sally with a grin.   
"Oh, you should enjoy that Sally! I have heard that babies can be delicious!"   
Sally surprised herself at how quickly her hands moved protectively over her stomach.   
"I mean she is pregnant!", Jack blurted. The news sounded more clinical than he had   
wanted, however it would seem that clarity was the order of the day. Murmurs spread through   
the hall as the informed passed on information to those who were still puzzled. Sally noticed the   
witches buzzing like wasps, then sailing away out a window on their brooms. They were headed   
toward Doctor Finklestein's laboratory. Sally couldn't see that from where she was sitting, but   
she didn't have to see it to know.   
Jack sensed his wife's discomfort with all the attention. Particularly since most of it was   
intensely focused on her midsection. He stepped off of the stage and took a seat by Sally's side.   
She leaned into him gratefully.   
"When are you due dear?", the corpse mom asked.   
"The end of October.", Sally answered quietly. Jack laughed and put his arm   
around his wife.   
"Yes, Halloween naturally! When else would a child of mine make an entrance?" The   
townsfolk laughed and cheered, with the exception of the mayor who suddenly spun to anxiety.   
Other creatures were still trying to wrap their minds around the news.   
"Wow! So it's in there now?", the little mummy asked pointing at Sally. She nodded.   
"Why can't you take it out?", he inquired. Now it was Jack who was surprised at   
how quickly his hands moved.   
"It just can't! Not until it's ready to!", he answered.   
Some of the creatures looked distinctly disappointed.   
  


"I think it went well. That is speaking relatively of course, but even so...", Jack reflected. He   
casually flipped the tassel on his nightcap behind his shoulder.   
"Mmmhmm.", Sally murmured. She sat up against a pile of pillows, her thin night gown   
pulled up under her breasts. She had concocted a botanical salve and was applying it to the   
seams on her tummy. There was no telling exactly how her ragdoll body was going to adjust to   
the rigors of pregnancy. Would her stitches stretch? Multiply? Would she have to adjust them   
continually or risk tears that would endanger not only herself but also the baby? Halloween   
creatures were rarely capable of bringing forth life. Sally felt that the odds were somewhat   
against her, but of course if that were true it would hardly be the first time. She smiled dreamily   
at her stomach. Jack continued happily reviewing the meeting.   
"There are no other babies in Halloweentown. No one knows much more than we do   
about this whole endeavor."   
"The corpse family.", Sally said, looking up. Jack shook his skull.   
"They brought their son with them when they came here."   
Sally digested this as best she could.   
"I haven't ever had a mother.", she said in a quiet voice. Jack squeezed her shoulder   
gently. What could he say to that? What must it be like to be so utterly new in the world   
oneself? There were times when he looked into Sally's eyes and could see how innocent and   
young she was. Other times her eyes seemed more full of wisdom than any he had ever known.   
Mostly he found her to be an unearthly mix of the two extremes. Jack touched the salve.   
"What will this do?", he asked. He rubbed a drop of the lotion between his long fingers,   
then sneezed. Sally smiled.   
"Sorry! I put rosewater in it."   
Jack sniffled, but grinned. He helped Sally lay back in the bed, then took over rubbing the salve   
into her skin.   
"I made it to soften my stitching a bit.", Sally explained. "Maybe if I keep using it things   
will be easier. Nothing can tell for certain I suppose...nothing but time. Jack tenderly smoothed   
the warm substance over each line of dark blue thread. Sally closed her eyes. She recalled not   
too long ago when maintenance and adjustment of her body were the sole dominion of her   
creator. It was not until she had been alive for some time that she began performing minor   
repairs herself. Even then, Dr. Finklestein never approved of her 'interfering' with what he had   
made. What would he say now that she was a creator herself?   
The pair were silent for a while. In the corner of the bedroom, 'pachelbel' played softly   
from Jack's antique phonograph. A fire crackled, painting orange over the twisted wooden   
gargoyles which lined the walls. The smell of rose water wafted in the air. Sally had almost   
faded into sleep when she was surprised by a fluttery movement within her.   
"Oh!", Jack exclaimed.   
"Did you feel that?!", they asked in unison.   
"Has that happened before?", Jack asked. Sally shook her head.   
"No, that was the first time!", she laughed. "It scared me!"   
Jack's skull split into a wide, devilish grin.   
"Ah, haha! Of course it did! That's my kid alright!"   
The pumpkin king helped Sally put away her salve. He then turned off the phonograph   
and the oil lamp before sliding into bed beside her. As they fell asleep that night, Jack had never   
been more proud. As always, he was the fearsome, terrifying, spine-chilling, High King of   
Halloween. Now it truly hit him that in addition to all his previous accomplishments, he was   
also a bit of a stud.   
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. reflections

An excerpt from the scientific records of Dr. Finklestein:   


_It would seem that there has been a significant development regarding my creation Sally._   
_It has been quite some time since there was anything of note to report about her (other than of_   
_course my continued disapoinment in her behavior and the vast improvements evident in my_   
_most recent creation Jewel)._   
_ I observed Sally in the town square several days ago. It was at that time that I detected_   
_distinct swelling in the region of her abdomen. She appeared to be trying to hide said swelling_   
_by wearing a high-waisted loose dress. This naturally hid nothing from me. I created her using_   
_my own hands and advanced scientific intellect. I know Sally better than she could know_   
_herself. My initial instinct was that she was neglecting her physical appearance. Jack is clearly_   
_spoiling her, that has been obvious for quite some time. He is letting her lose her perfect figure_   
_which I worked very hard to construct. That was my assumption until last night when the_   
_witches paid me a visit._   
  


"Masteeer, the supplies!", Igor slurred. He placed a large package on the lab table.   
Doctor Finklestein nodded and tossed a biscuit at his assistant. The elderly man looked back to   
his notebook. He lifted the pen to continue recording details of Sally's apparent condition, but   
then set it back on the tabletop. He slammed the notebook shut. It just didn't make any sense.   
How could Sally be pregnant? He hadn't given her that ability. Could Jack have altered to her   
fit his need for royal offspring? It was possible, but highly unlikely. Did that Christmas doctor   
tamper with her construction? No, he couldn't have. No one could have accomplished such a   
thing. Sally had been difficult to create. Doctor Finklestein found it hard to believe that anyone   
could have matched, let alone exceeded his abilities.   
Doctor Finklestein watched Sally in town periodically. If anyone would have questioned   
him as to why he did this, his answer would have been that it was for strictly scientific purposes.   
The truth was a shade more nebulous. It irritated him to see Jack pawing at Sally the way he did.   
She wasn't created for his hormonal diversion. She was an intricate, delicate, composition made   
for cooking, cleaning, ...and occasional visual enjoyment. The doctor had given her a body   
which to him constitiuted feminine perfection. He had given it to her, as he had given her life.   
He felt he had every reason to expect eternal gratitude from her. Sally, he thought, was never   
able to adequately grasp that concept.   


An excerpt from the journal of Sally Skellington: 

_Hello Journal,___

_ I am so tired today. I worked awhile drawing patterns for new town hall banners, but I_   
_won't begin cutting them out and sewing until tomorrow. It does seem that I run out of energy_   
_more quickly these past few months, sometimes I even need a nap to get through the day. Dr._   
_Frost told us that I must remember to eat more than usual, because the baby needs to eat too._   
_Sometimes I feel ready for anything that could possibly happen, sometimes it's all too_   
_overwhelming. I've looked at the pictures in Jack's medical book. I hope my stitches can keep_   
_up with what's coming. I suppose I could always expand myself with extra fabric if I need to._   
_Jack has been wonderful. Before we go to sleep he always massages_   
_me. We talk about how terrifying our baby will be. It will grow up learning from the king of_   
_Halloween afterall._   
_ The townsfolk stare and whisper whenever I am in the square. Jack says that they are_   
_amazed because having a baby is so rare for creatures like us. No one is surprised that Jack_   
_has the ability, but none of them would have ever expected such a thing from me. I must admit_   
_that it makes me proud, even if the attention is a little frightening at times. The doctor stares_   
_more than anyone I think. He has been telling everyone who will listen that he didn't give me_   
_the necessary parts to become pregnant. I don't quite know how it happened myself, but here_   
_I am. Sometimes I wish I could talk to him, but I don't know how he would react. I had a bad_   
_dream the other night about it. I dreamt that he wanted to cut me open and study me. Jack_   
_woke me because I was crying out in my sleep. I don't want to think about that anymore right_   
_now._   
_I could never say such things outloud, but I know that when the women in town stare, they are_   
_thinking less about why and how, than about WHAT Jack did to me to cause my present_   
_condition. They can say whatever they want about me not being scary or not being fit for Jack._   
_I'm the one carrying his baby. Our baby. _   
  


Jack tip-toed into the bedroom. He grinned at his wife.   
"You're awake! I didn't want to wake you if you were napping."   
Sally laid her journal aside.   
"I wanted to write down some thoughts before I fell asleep. I won't nap too long."   
Jack sat down on the edge of the bed.   
"You should rest as much as you need to Sally." He pulled the quilts up around her and   
helped arrange pillows to cradle his burgeoning queen. Sally reached out to him, pulling the   
pumpkin king down against her. Jack laughed.   
"I thought you were tired.", he whispered playfully. Sally gave a small shrug and   
giggled. Jack laughed. He threw off his tie and jacket.   
"You know, I really don't have to be back to work immediately. It would probably be   
wise if we checked you stitches again just be safe don't you think?"   
"Oh, I do agree. You will be thorough, won't you Jack?"   
Jack emitted a sinister laugh.   
"I always am." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	5. Trials

"Seventh month... seventh month... Here we are.", Jack said triumphantly. He pointed to the   
pregnancy book in his skeletal hand. Sally nodded. She stood by a wall calendar in their   
kitchen. Since their announcement to the town, two months had passed. Two months during   
which time Sally had expanded exponentially. Dr. Frost, true to his word, visited   
Halloweentown periodically to check his patient's progress. Jack made every effort to hover as   
close as possible during these appointments. Naturally he wanted to be informed on every aspect   
of his family's health, but there was also no small measure of entertainment to be had watching   
the Christmas doctor squirm when confronted with the daily realities of life in Halloweentown.   
Sally's biology still confounded him to a degree, that was clear.   
"I am getting huge.", she said. Jack kissed her head.   
"Oh come now, Sally. Huge? You're just self-conscious."   
Sally scowled, examining her profile.   
"I look like the mayor."   
Jack laughed. Halloween approached concurrent with his impending fatherhood. Everyday was   
a balancing act.   
"You look beautiful love."   
Sally smiled. Jack kissed her on the cheek, then turned to leave. There was so much work to be   
done, so many townsfolk working on holiday projects.   
"Are you coming out later?", Jack called back to his wife as he stepped out the front door.   
"We'll see, Jack.", she answered. Jack lingered a moment longer, then closed the door. 

It had been a most difficult week for the queen of Halloweentown. Her natural shyness, paired   
with growing town interest in her condition meant that she chose to spend most days working in   
the mansion rather than among the citizens. Jack urged her to come out, to be proud of her   
blossoming physique. She tried to be game, but the house itself seemed to mock her.   
Jack's narrow front door had always required Sally to slip in sideways. Her rather curvaceous   
figure could not otherwise fit. Now that her stomach and breasts were growing with each   
passing day, the doorway would no longer accommodate her no matter how she tried. Jack   
brushed the matter off as nonchalantly as possible.   
"It's no worry Sally, none at all! I'll simply speak to the Behemoth. He does wonderful   
things with carpentry, you know. He'll widen the doorway and make it nice and comfortable for   
you. This is nothing unusual. Why, I'm sure many, many woman have to change their doorways   
when they're expecting! Don't you think? Sally?"   
She had nodded, lips trembling as she held back frustrated tears. Imagine the amusement that   
this news would cause in town. Not sure what else to say, Jack embraced his ragdoll. She   
spent the remainder of that day sitting dejectedly in the parlor, listening to sawing and   
hammering downstairs.   
The following days proved no less embarrassing. Sally finally conceded to leave the house one   
evening for a peaceful walk with Jack and Zero. Moonlight walks were a favorite activity for the   
couple. They always walked hand in hand, but now Sally found herself having to lean on Jack   
for balance. She had barely learned to walk properly before the pregnancy, now her body's   
expansion made things still more difficult. They paused three times en route to allow her to   
catch her breath.   
"Are you alright Sally?", Jack asked. His voice was filled with concern. Sally nodded.   
"I'm fine, just out of breath. Doctor Frost said that there might be pressure on my lungs.   
If I have lungs that is. I don't know. He doesn't either really. No one knows about me but Dr.   
Finklestein."   
Jack nodded. He supported Sally in his arms.   
"Sally, I know you might not like what I'm about to say, but... I think that perhaps we   
should talk to Dr. Finklestein at least once. Just once, just to get his opinion, just to make sure   
there isn't anything we need to know." Sally began shaking her head "no" before Jack even   
finished speaking. Jack chuckled gently. He turned her body, cradling her against his ribs. "I   
would be with you Sally. We'd go together." She sighed. What Jack suggested made sense. It   
made sense, but she hated the very thought of it. Hated the thought of going back.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	6. The Old Doctor

Halloweentown's royal couple stood in the yawning stone entryway of Dr. Finklestein's   
laboratory. A ring of the doorbell had met with the Doctor's snarling invitation to enter, but   
once inside the pair saw no sign of him. Sally's ears registered the faintest buzz of the electric   
wheelchair above them.   
"He's upstairs.", she said flatly. Jack nodded. He glanced upwards at the steel grating   
which served as the ceiling of the first level and the floor of the second. There was no   
movement.   
"No. In the hall. Outside my old room.", Sally said.   
"Hello? Doctor? It's Jack. Jack and...Sally.", Jack called.   
After a further beat of silence, the wheelchair motor buzzed with increasing volume and the   
Doctor came into view at the top of the ramp. He coughed.   
"Do you think I have nothing else to do with my precious time than receive guests?   
Some of the people in the town don't have those luxuries. Forgive me if you were kept waiting a   
second longer than you are used to Jack."   
Ever the model of diplomatic restraint, Jack simply held his hand up in deference and bowed his   
skull for an instant. The doctor continued down to the first floor. He parked his wheelchair in   
the center of the room, facing his guests, ready for confrontation. Sally looked away.   
"Step out of the shadows Sally. I haven't seen you in months.", the old man said. Jack   
moved over and gently urged his wife into the light. She complied, balancing carefully. Dr.   
Finklestein tried not to show any emotion, any shock at her advanced condition. This was   
clearly not simple weight gain due to over indulgence and it could no longer be brushed off as   
such.   
"Gracious, Sally.", was all he could bring himself to say. She winced. Jack cleared his   
throat.   
"Good Evening Doctor. I apologize for interrupting your work, but Sally and I would   
very much like to speak with you."   
The old man said nothing. Jack shifted nervously and continued.   
"It's just, well, we're just a bit concerned. We could benefit from your brilliance, that is, your   
expertise."   
"What precisely is your problem?", Dr. Finklestein asked. Jack began to answer, but the   
old man silenced him with a wave of his gloved hand.   
"Why don't YOU tell me what it is you need Sally?"   
The queen looked up. She steeled herself to stop wringing her hands and biting her lip.   
"I would appreciate it if you would examine me. I would like know if everything   
is...good. You're the only one who would know."   
"Ah. Don't you have a new doctor in your life now Sally?", Dr. Finklestein asked. He   
clearly enjoyed needling her. It was difficult for Jack to watch without interjecting, but the last   
thing they needed was to offend the only one who could assist them. Sally patiently continued.   
"Yes, I am being seen regularly by another doctor. We did not want to trouble you. Still,   
you made me. You are the only one who can know for certain if my pregnancy is progressing   
normally. If it's not, you're the only one who can fix me and make certain that our baby is safe."   
The doctor laughed humorlessly.   
"I can tell you immediately that it is not progressing normally. You were never intended   
for any of this and there is only one explanation for how it happened. Someone must have   
tampered with my work. Someone who didn't respect my design or my vision." The doctor felt   
his composure slipping and he fell silent. Sally swallowed hard and tenderly stroked her hands   
over her belly. Her fingertips met with movements within. Her stitches hurt.   
"Come on. I'll look at you in the lab.", the doctor said with resignation. He turned from   
his guests, heading towards the ramp.   
  


Igor and Jewel burst into laughter at the sight of their swollen, estranged sibling. Doctor   
Finklestein silenced them with a glare. Sally pressed her back against the steel examination   
table. It stood vertically, ready to be reclined with the pull of a rusted lever. Doctor Finklestein   
opened the clamping metal restraints and prepared to bind his creation, but Jack stepped in.   
"That can't be necessary, Doctor.", he said.   
"You mean to tell me how to do my work?", the man said with such ferocity that   
Jack stepped backwards. Jack slipped quickly around the table so that he could be every bit as   
close to his wife as her creator. He laid his hand on hers protectively and Sally squeezed his   
fingers.   
"It's fine Jack." She turned to the Doctor. "You can do that if you wish, but I don't   
think they'll fit around me right now." Her creator muttered sourly in agreement.   
"Fine then. Brace yourself." He gave the lever a hard pull, sending the table backwards   
with a jolt. Jack scowled. He was ready to leave. Sally had been right, as usual. This man   
would be no help. Sally squeezed Jack's hand again. She looked at him and smiled softly.   
"Jack. I'm fine. S'okay.", she murmured. He returned the smile and kissed her small   
hand. Doctor Finklestein huffed with agitation. Sally closed her eyes and breathed deeply.   
Such a strange sensation being back here. She could hear Igor and Jewel giggling quietly in the   
corner of the room. They would fall silent periodically, before slowly starting again. Sally   
guessed that the silences were a result of poison looks from the Doctor. She knew those looks so   
well, she could almost feel them. There was no need to open her eyes and see them again, even   
if they weren't directed at her.   
Doctor Finklestein set about examining his creation with business-like efficiency. He   
listened to her heart and her breathing, pausing to make notes in a worn, stained notebook.   
"You can hear the baby.", Jack said suddenly in a happy tone. "You can hear its heart!   
Doctor Frost showed me that. Do you want to hear it?" The Doctor just scowled at Jack. Sally   
giggled at that and both men glanced at her. The doctor matter of factly opened Sally's cotton   
dress and roughly slipped it from her. Jack's spine straightened. Sally took another deep breath.   
She felt like plucked bird, helpless and cold. It seemed like an eternity since her flesh had been   
so exposed against metal. At home when Doctor Frost examined her, he was very conscious of   
only uncovering what he needed to. Doctor Finklestein had no patience for such niceties. It was   
as if he was taunting Jack, prodding him to intervene. Sally kept a tight hold on Jack's hand,   
speaking without words. Let it go, it's fine, I'm fine, we just need to know that our baby is fine."   
"Your stitches look surprisingly good, Sally. Has your new doctor been maintaining   
them?", Doctor Finklestein asked. Sally shook her head.   
"No, I have."   
"Well...your breasts are engorged. You'll need to watch your stitching there too   
as your heart and lungs are in that general area afterall."   
Sally opened her eyes for the first time since the table had reclined.   
"Do I have lungs? I've been out of breath."   
The doctor appeared incredulous.   
"Whatever do you mean 'Do I have lungs?' Of course you do! Do you think I would   
create you and not know how to give you those things?"   
Sally closed her eyes again.   
"I didn't know."   
The Doctor sighed. He seemed tired, or maybe sad.   
"Your lungs are pressed because of the pregnancy. Everything is being pushed.   
That is why you are short of breath dear." He looked to Jack. His voice was suddenly different.   
"You need to watch her. Be careful with her. She wasn't made for this, not at all." Jack   
nodded. The doctor continued to examine the ragdoll's body. He was searching for signs of   
tampering, of someone else's hand, but there was nothing of the sort. No explanation. He rested   
his hand against her and felt a solid kick. The old man pulled his away as if he had been burned.   
The reality of it all hit him suddenly. The heir of all things Halloween.   


The doctor had told them very little, but Sally sensed that all was well. He had looked at   
her, and in effect given an odd sort of blessing for the upcoming delivery. She felt as if she had   
laid down on the table as a curious experiment gone awry, and gotten up as something renewed   
and powerful. It was in the Doctor's gaze when he felt that kick. She had done something he   
never imagined she would be capable of. She was more than he had made.   
Jack and Sally walked hand in hand back to their home, Sally again leaning against her   
husband's side.   
"I hated how he touched you.", Jack said softly. Sally rubbed against Jack's shoulder.   
"I love you Jack."   


Dr. Finklestein stared out the window, watching Sally and Jack walk away. Behind him,   
his other creations laughed.   
"Did you see her?", laughed Jewel. "She was sooo fat! Like a pig!" Igor nodded   
enthusiastically and giggled.   
"So fat! She was so fat!"   
"SILENCE!", the Doctor shouted. His voice cracked. Jewel and Igor had never   
heard him yell so harshly at them. He composed himself and said quietly:   
"Our future sleeps inside her." 


	7. Recreation FLUFF BREAK!

"Good morning my angel.", Jack purred. Sally slowly opened her eyes. She smiled.   
"Good morning yourself, Jack." They shared a deep kiss. Jack helped his queen adjust   
herself in the mountain of pillows.   
"Did you have a pleasant sleep?", Jack asked, tickling Sally's nose with the end of her   
braid. She caressed his skull with the back of her hand.   
"Certainly. That was quite the relaxing massage you gave me last night Jack."   
The King chuckled softly.   
"Yes, well... I thought you could use the release." The pair smiled knowingly at one   
another. Upon return from the Doctor Finklestein's laboratory the previous evening, Sally had to   
admit she felt significantly renewed. She knew the old man probably better than anyone else in   
Halloweentown. His growls and impatient glances betrayed shock and recognition of her   
accomplishment. Jack had not entirely understood the unspoken conversation between his wife   
and her creator, but he left the lab sensing a new peace about his love. There was that, plus the   
fact that he suddenly felt obligated by male ego to reinstate claim to his queen. Jack prided   
himself on his regal gentility, but the sight of another man undressing and touching Sally's body   
was understandably hard to swallow. The doctor had made her, but still... It just didn't seem   
right for him to excercise such brazen familiarity. At least Doctor Frost always seemed on the   
verge of terror if Jack even looked sideways at him.   
In any case, soon after their return to the house Jack tenderly undressed his wife and   
massaged her with the rose-water salve. The massage progessed. Sally smiled remembering   
Jack's elegant hand traveling up between her thighs. She had moaned softly as he touched her.   
She whispered playfully:   
"Do you still want me Jack? Even though I'm like 'this?'", she motioned vaguely to her   
body. Jack laughed.   
"Of course! It makes me feel like like such a virile, potent demon, you have no idea! I'm   
immensely aroused." He nuzzled his skull luxoriantly against her breasts, licking gently with his   
forked tongue. Sally threw her head back and laughed.   
"You are twisted Jack."   
"Naturally. I am the King of Halloween after all, darling."   
"All Hail the Pumpkin King!", Sally had giggled as she squeezed him   
against her.   


Now with morning streaming into their chamber, the amorous events of the previous   
evening felt like a sweet dream. Sally closed her eyes again and sighed.   
"Do you want to sleep a bit longer?", Jack asked.   
"I shouldn't. I have alot to do today. Buuut...I am tired, which is your fault."   
"Then by all means babydoll, sleep as long as you need to.", Jack said.   
Sally nodded.   
"I will."   
Jack grinned triumphantly. He watched her fade back into slumber, then slipped from the room. 


	8. The calm Before the Storm originally He...

Author's Note: IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:

The next few chapters were originally a completely seperate fanfiction I wrote 10 yrs ago called "Heir Apparent". It was my very first story. It was published online on the nmbc site "Guzzy's Little Strand of the Web" which has since been taken down. I have edited these chapters and changed some content (both adding and removing) to fit them into the current narritive. ENJOY!!!

"Jack! Come back here! We need to discuss this! Jack! JACK!!!!" The Mayor was beside   
himself. He continued calling out across the square, but his cries were dismissed with the wave   
of a skeletal hand. Jack had had enough for today.   
"We'll figure it out tomorrow. Good Night!"   
"But Jack...!"   
"Tomorrow!"   
In twenty-four hours it would be Halloween Night. He and his loyal subjects, the good   
folk of Halloweentown, would descend upon the human world for one glorious night. They   
would spread out and show people of all kinds what it meant to be good and scared. Jack was by   
far the most skilled at reducing the strong to quivering lumps of jelly. He was the revered master   
of fear, the artist of terror. In fact, this position as ruler of horrors had always been the most   
important thing in his existence...well, the second most important thing.   
The Pumpkin King walked through the tall, iron gates and up the steep stone steps of his   
mansion. He opened the door and stepped inside.   
"Baby doll, Zero, I'm home."   
"Hello Jack, I'm in here!" Sally called from the parlor. She was sat in an armchair   
near the window. Tiny drops of rain began to dot the stained glass. Jack stood in the hallway for   
a moment and gazed in at Sally and Zero who was curled up on her feet. Any other evening the   
sight of her sitting there with her sweet, slightly uneven smile would have melted away any   
worries he had. Tonight she reminded him of the problem weighing most heavily on his skull.   
The baby was coming -- any day now. It occurred to Jack that his tiny goul could quite possibly   
decide to enter the world on Halloween Night. He had tried to put that scenario out of his mind   
hoping that the baby would come along in the week before the big night. No Luck. This was a   
serious dilemma...Jack couldn't bear the thought of his precious rag-doll all alone for the blessed   
event, that was out of the question. The Mayor didn't make things any easier. He was absolutely   
livid when Jack mentioned that Halloween might have to do without it's king for one year. Jack's   
skull was pounding. He walked across the parlor, kissed Sally's head, and gently patted her   
enormous tummy. He tried his best to sound completely without stress:   
"How are you today? How do you feel?"   
"Fine."   
Sally knitted away steadily with a large skein of purple yarn and two silver needles. Jack   
decided to try again.   
"Are you certain?"   
"Well Jack..." Sally assessed her expanded form and laughed. "I'm not really   
comfortable. I did manage to make some dinner. It's in the stove for you." She set the knitting   
aside and attempted to stand.   
"No, no! Sit down, I'll get it!" Jack guided her back into the chair.   
"I can still walk, silly." She smiled.   
"I know, but - I worry." Jack glanced at the knitting. Tiny blanket.   
"Sally, what do you think? ...I mean...when...do you think?"   
"I don't know, but I feel it will be soon. I hope so for the sake of my stitching!"   
"Sally, what if the baby comes while I'm gone tomorrow night?"   
"Jack...I'm not sure. I've been really thinking about that today. I'm sure I   
could manage if I had to, but I really don't want to be alone. I know I wouldn't be totally by   
myself, the doctor will be there... but I would want you."   
All this in hand, Jack still agreed that he couldn't possibly miss it. "Not for   
anything...even Halloween."   
"It might not come to that, Jack," Sally reasoned. "Maybe it'll wait until after Halloween.   
Wouldn't it be lovely to come home just in time?"   
Jack gently scratched Zero's floppy ears.   
"Are you ready for your little brother or sister, boy?" Zero stirred in his contented sleep.   
His little ghost body rippled. He was oblivious to the upcoming addition. All he knew was that   
his mistress had been home all day instead of helping his master work on the holiday. That   
meant that he could spend the day snoozing on her feet or beside her on the couch. She always   
gave him cookies. Sally could never resist a pitiful whine and his sad puppy dog sockets. Sally   
moved over to the couch with Jack, and Zero followed. The three sat quietly for the rest of the   
evening. Sally finished up her blanket. Jack sat beside her drinking his tea with little Zero draped   
over his leg. The rain outside grew heavier, and faint thunder rumbles echoed through town. A   
beautiful Halloweentown night.

The next morning Jack woke with the sun and walked out into the town square. The   
citizens of Halloweentown buzzed about furiously putting the final touches on their holiday   
masterpieces. Time was growing short.   
The witches spotted Jack. Cackling with excitement they pulled him over to their   
cauldron. Each year they brewed new potions, new chills, and new nightmares for the humans.   
The witches had the incredible ability to play out the worst fears of man on the stage of dreams.   
That way even those who didn't venture out on All Hallow's Eve could get a taste of the town's   
top import. Jack listened patiently to all the things that would soon fill the brains of the sleeping.   
He congratulated the witches on yet another splendid job and reminded them (as he did every   
year) to go easy on the little ones. It didn't take much to give a little child a scare, and there was   
no need to overdo it. "Fun scared" was best for kids, Jack always said. "Fun scared." The witches   
sometimes had a little trouble with that part. Jack himself never pursued children on Halloween   
Night. He left them to lesser light demons. Jack was the most horrific being of Halloween,   
though his everyday demeanor gave no clue as to his fierce capabilities. A visit from the great   
Pumpkin King was an honor reserved for those with strong hearts.   
After chatting with the witches, Jack checked in with the vampires. Another impressive   
evening of blood drainage was in the works. Jack admired their effort and ability. Human blood   
had never done a thing for him. Next he made sure that Lock, Shock, and Barrel were busily   
engaged in harmless tricks and prepared to do their part for the holiday.   
"I'll be watching you three," Jack warned them, his voice tired. "Any trouble and you'll be   
back here immediately and no more Halloween fun for you, got it?"   
"Got it!" they chorused.   
"Will we be with you tonight Jack?" Shock asked.   
"No. I work alone. I will check on you, though," Jack replied. Shock   
looked rather disappointed.   
"Aw, I wish we could be alone with nobody checking up on us!" Barrel whined.   
"Earn my trust, then we'll see," answered Jack. "And how are you, Lock?" Lock   
looked innocently up at Jack.   
"I was thinking maybe I shouldn't go. I could stay at your place, Jack. Sally might need   
something. I don't mind."   
Barrel and Shock rolled their eyes.   
"Maybe next time," said Jack.   
Jack continued through the square talking with everyone. So many brilliant plans for   
fright. It was surely going to be another banner year. There was still one place left to visit. Jack   
had been putting it off until last. He started towards Dr.Finklestein's lab yet again. His steps were   
heavy. Jack was about to ring the bell the Mayor stopped him.   
"Hello Jack!" he boomed. His face showed a jovial grin. "Did you have a good night's   
sleep? Getting all set for tonight?"   
"Of course, Mayor. Everything out here seems well in hand," remarked Jack as he   
surveyed the square.   
"Yes indeed, Jack! But we can't do a thing without you, you know!" The Mayor struggled   
to hold onto that smile. He was so very uneasy about Jack's home situation. He didn't appreciate   
anything taking Jack's mind off of the task at hand.   
"How is Sally feeling? Any news?"   
"No. Heaven knows it's got to be soon though."   
The Mayor lost it. His janus face swiveled to dismay.   
"Don't you even consider missing Halloween! You can't! What about all of us?! What would we   
do without you ?!"   
A small crowd of Halloweeners gathered to listen.   
"Mayor," Jack sighed. "I can not possibly miss my baby being born, and I don't want Sally   
alone." The throbbing in his skull returned. "Let's just wait and see all right? Now excuse me   
while I speak with the Doctor."   
The Mayor wandered away muttering to himself.   
Jack rang the bell of the lab. The steel sphere seemed to block out light from all sides.   
Dr.Finklestein opened the tall moaning door and Jack stepped in.   
"Another year, eh Jack?"   
"Yes Doctor, another year."   
"Tea while we talk, Jack?"   
"Of course, thank you."   
The pair settled at a table to review plans. Reanimated spiders and snakes don't just appear, after   
all.   
"I suppose Sally has not given birth yet?", the doctor asked. Jack shook his head.   
"No Doctor. I'm sure you will hear when she does."   
"Yes, I would guess that I will. It will be an enormous event for the town, the birth of your child."   
Jack glanced around as Jewel served tea. He took in the riveted walls, grated steel floor,   
all the pieces of experiments failed, forgotten, or both. His gaze settled on the operating table.   
Sally flickered in Jack's mind for an instant. He remembered her lying there exposed, being   
poked and prodded by her creator. Jewel moved silently around the room perimeter, she would   
periodically refill the tea cups before they were even empty. It seemed impossible to Jack that   
she and Sally had come from the same mind. Jack finished talking with the Doctor and hastily   
headed back to his home for some rest before the big night.   
The town's folk watched Jack rush back to his house.   
"Poor Jack!" said the Fishgal. "He has so much to think about! We'll all have to help him   
out however we can." The Mayor shook his head in frustration.   
"I can't handle anymore! We can't be responsible for his bad timing! What on earth was   
he thinking about nine months ago? Not his town! Not us or Halloween! He should be out here,   
not in his house fretting over Sally." The frantic Mayor worked side by side with Jack everyday.   
After months of hearing Jack wax poetic about domestic bliss the Mayor was coming unglued.   
The witches nodded in agreement. They had spent so many years admiring Jack. He had always   
been warm, yet unattainable. Flirting sailed right over his skull. He had never really taken notice   
of anyone before Sally. She was so plain, and not at all scary! When it was clear that she had his   
heart, there was no end to the surprise... and jealousy. Sally was well aware of public opinion.   
She felt the icy glares whenever Jack showed affection to her outside their home. She had   
initially been very shy about cuddling and kissing where others could see. After a time however,   
she came to recognize the satisfaction in it.   
Jack entered his home, calling out his customary greeting. He found Sally baking   
pumpkin bread and singing softly to herself. Jack rested his skull on top of her head.   
"Tonight's your big night, darling." Sally said.   
"I know."   
"Aren't you excited?"   
Jack hugged her warmly.   
"I will be excited once I get out there. I've just got myself all in knots over..." his voice   
trailed off. He placed his hands on Sally's tummy. She winced and pulled back.   
"Sally! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" asked Jack, alarmed.   
"No, not you." Sally grabbed his hands. "I-I don't know. I've had these little pangs of pain   
all morning, just every once in a while. I'm nervous. Jack, I think things are getting ready."   
Jack sat down at the table. He stared at the ornately carved little spiders that decorated   
the table top. Since their visit to Doctor Finklestein, Sally had been immensely calm and content.   
She was happy, and had very suddenly lost all timidness regarding her appearance. Jack, on the   
other hand grew more and more apprehensive. He was on constant alert. If Sally was nervous, it   
was definitely time to listen.   
"Tonight, Sally? Do you think?"   
She scowled and rubbed her head.   
"I don't know. Tonight or possibly tomorrow morning... maybe."   
"Do you want me to stay home? I will if you want me to."   
"I would, only--" Sally looked out the window at the crowd in the square.   
She bit her lip.   
"Jack, if you stay, Halloween won't be the same. ...And if I'm wrong, and the baby   
doesn't come tonight... they'll all hate me even more than they do already."   
Jack rested his skull in his hands.   
"I wish we knew for sure," he sighed. "Maybe things will clear up closer to evening."


	9. and the Storm Rolls In

  
As the Jack o'Lantern sun moved west, nothing clarified. Jack sat on their bed reading   
intensely from the pregnancy book. Sally worked in the spare room pressing Jack's best suit,   
even though he had told her three times not to worry about it. She felt better if she stayed busy.   
Jack had been studying her closely but he could see no signs of anything, save for an occasional   
flinch from the pains. He kept reading. Finally he felt that he had sufficient information to   
make a decision. He walked across the hall to his love.   
"I think you are in 'pre-labor,'" he announced. Sally didn't look up from the clothes but   
answered:   
"Really? Does it say I have time then?"   
Encouraged, Jack pressed on.   
"Yes! It says here that labor is average twelve hours. That doesn't include the 'pre.'"   
Sally looked doubtful. She set the pressing aside and looked up at him.   
"Average...means it could be shorter"   
"Or longer!" said Jack.   
"Or shorter, Jack." She grew more concerned. It was almost time for Jack   
to leave. He put his arms around her.   
"Don't worry. I've read the book and nothing major has happened yet. Just little pains."   
"I hope you're right Jack. They're not that little." She smiled nervously. All these   
months of waiting and waiting, not to mention constantly redoing and adjusting her stitches,   
endless pots of salve. Now it wound down to a rapid conclusion.   
"We'll be okay Baby doll. Don't worry."   
Sally felt a degree of comfort at Jack's words. It was almost enough to make her forget those   
pains - almost.   


Down in the square the impatient crowd prepared to leave. The big night's revelry would   
soon begin. The royal couple passed through the gates of their home and joined the throng. Jack   
beamed with confidence. His adrenaline was high and he had that familiar anticipation of a   
horrible night. Sally was excited too, despite it all. She was proud of her Pumpkin King and   
loved seeing him so in his element. She wanted to be his perfect queen tonight, but it was   
growing hard to ignore the physical. The baby seemed determined to make his (her? Sally had no   
idea...) presence known. The Mayor approached them.   
"Ah, Jack! I see our illustrious king is ready."   
"Yes indeed Mayor!" replied Jack. The mayor looked to Sally.   
"And how is our radiant queen tonight? Still incubating?"   
"I'm in pre-labor," she answered brightly.   
"Oh my..." the mayor murmured. He turned back to Jack.   
"Well Jack, I guess you're on your way then?"   
"Just a second Mayor!" Jack left Sally's side and whispered to the mayor. "Listen Mayor,   
I need a big favor tonight. I know you're busy overseeing things and planning our homecoming   
party, but if you could just look in on Sally. I'm sure she will be fine, but could you just check?   
I'd feel much better. Don't hesitate to send for the doctor if needed!" The Mayor looked worried.   
"I'll check on her Jack. I promise." His voice was mournful.   
"Please, Mayor. I need to know she'll be safe while I'm gone"   
The mayor nodded. This was in no way one of his political duties, but Jack was his friend and he   
knew how much Sally meant to him. Much as he hated to admit it, Jack did his best work when   
he was happy. Since his marriage he had outdone himself time and again.   
Jack returned to Sally and kissed her and her tummy goodbye.   
"Please wait, okay?" he whispered. "Wait for Daddy?" He gave Sally another kiss and   
then he was off. Jack lead the cheering throng out through the town gate towards the cemetary.   
From there they would gain entrance to the Human World.   
Sally watched them marching away until they disappeared from view. The Mayor walked to the   
witches' cauldron to view the night's activities. Sally had planned to do likewise, but now she just   
wanted to lie down for a while. Jack would give her a full report upon his return in any case.   
She started back to the house. On route she passed Mrs. Corpse with her little boy in tow. He   
was crying because he wanted to stay up all night waiting for his father to return. His mother   
promised that she would wake him up in plenty of time for the return celebration. Sally couldn't   
help smiling. She would be in a similiar way in a few years.   
Back inside the house, loyal Zero was pleased to see his mistress. He floated close and   
nuzzled her hands. As Sally climbed the stairs to her bedroom, the little ghost dog followed. He   
could sense something amiss. Sally entered the bedroom. Her gaze fell on a tiny crib set up in the   
corner by the bed. It was filled with all of the little quilts, pillows, and blankets that she had   
crafted over the past few months. All that and a stuffed tarantula to keep the baby company   
during naptime. Sally had been busy. An entire drawer of the enormous bureau she and Jack   
shared was now filled with baby clothes. After the first few weeks the baby would move into   
one of the spare bedrooms which Jack wanted to make into a nursery fit the first child of   
Halloweentown. Everything was in place. Sally was about to lie down when something very   
surprising happened. She stepped backwards and stared down at the dark purple carpet where   
she had been standing. A pool of liquid spread across the fibers. Still more streamed down her   
stitched legs. Oh...dear...   
Downstairs, the doorbell screamed.   
"It's open," Sally called, her voice shaking. She stared at the carpet. The Mayor stood far   
below in the foyer. He called upstairs:   
"Sally? I just wanted to check on you, -eh, I promised Jack I would. Let me know if you   
need anything alright?" He turned to make a hasty getaway.   
"Mayor!" Sally shouted.   
Oh dear. It hadn't occured to him that she might actually need something.   
"I'm having a baby!"   
Was that all? thought the mayor. We all know that.   
"Oh, I know Sally! On behalf of the whole town may I say that we are all so happy for   
you and Jack. We - "   
"Mayor!!! I mean NOW! ...Or very soon anyway. Tonight!"   
The mayor's jaw dropped. This was not happening.   
"Are you positve Sally?"   
"YES!" she yelled down.   
"How do you know?"   
"I just do. Believe me! Please, could you please send for the   
doctor?"   
"Of course, Sally." The Mayor turned to go when she called out again.   
"Mayor?"   
"Yes?"   
"Thank you."   
"You're welcome, Sally." The Mayor then left to find an   
unoccupied graveyard ghost who would deliver the message to Christmastown. Sally curled up   
with Zero and closed her eyes.   



	10. An Unlikely Intervention

Across the human world demons and spooks set out to spread fright. The night was perfect. A   
velvet black sky studded with stars, thin ribbons of clouds, and a white disk of a moon. A   
hunter's moon. Jack was more than ready. He was about to get to work when he noticed Lock,   
Shock, and Barrel huddling together. He decided to give them some last minute guidance.   
"Good luck you three!" Jack said. He knelt down so he could speak to them more easily.   
"Make me proud tonight. Use your talents and remember what I've taught you. Give honest   
scares. One more thing, don't pick on those smaller than you, right?"   
"Right Jack!" They would say whatever he wanted to hear so that he would stop lecturing   
them. Jack stood and then vanished into the howling night wind. Lock, Shock and Barrel stood   
together for a moment looking about when they saw another group of Halloweeners that had not   
yet set out. A tiny winged demon, a cyclops, and a mummy. Brave facades aside, Lock, Shock   
and Barrel had never been in this world before and they were a little intimidated. It was huge and   
confusing. Those others had at least been here before. Lock approached them.   
"Hey! We're about to get to work. We thought maybe you three would want to go with   
us."   
The winged demon spoke up:   
"No thanks. You guys are always getting into trouble."   
"Yeah. We don't want Jack mad at us," the mummy said with a shiver.   
Shock entered the conversation.   
"Fine! We don't need to go with you, but you'll be sorry when we win all the prizes."   
"Yeah!" was Barrel's contribution.   
The cyclops and the others backed away. Shock looked at the boys.   
"We don't need them!" she said indignantly.   
"I KNOW that!" Lock snapped. "I just thought we could help 'em out, that's all.   
Let's go."   
And they went.   
Back in Halloweentown, a thin, plain-looking man walked through the heavy iron gates.   
He was lead by a pair of translucent spirits. They had roused him from his bed in Christmastown   
and lead him...here. Dr.Frost, despite his name, was a warm, gentle man who felt completely out   
of his element in Halloweentown. He felt like he would never get used to this place. Ghastly   
creatures everywhere, twisted buildings...it was such a far, far, cry from Christmastown. Now,   
according to the ghostly messenger, tonight was the night. Jack's wife would give birth. Upon   
reaching the door of the mansion the ghost floated away. A pull of the door bell met with no   
response. Dr.Frost gingerly opened the door and stepped inside.   
"Hello? It's Dr.Frost. Are you okay, Sally?" He followed the two flights of stairs up to the   
bedroom. Sally was curled on the bed in a quilt. She looked up and smiled with relief.   
"Hello Sally," he spoke softly. "You'll be just fine, try to relax." The doctor glanced   
around the room and then asked:   
"Where is Jack?"   
"Jack is away tonight. It's Halloween, Doctor. He won't be back until almost   
dawn." Sally sounded heartbroken and Dr.Frost wished he could help. He was a little   
apprehensive as well. He was alone in Halloweentown with the welfare of the Pumpkin King's   
spouse and offspring squarely in his hands. Dr.Frost remembered how protective Jack could be.   
The Doctor did his best to comfort Sally and inside he was praying that nothing would go wrong.   
After a brief silence he smiled and said:   
"Well, it looks like Jack will come home a daddy this Halloween."   
Sally frowned. Fresh tears flowed from her eyes.   
"Jack wants to be here so much, Doctor. I want him here. I don't know if I can do this   
alone. Can you slow it down?" she asked hopefully. Dr. Frost looked doubtful.   
"Are you sure Jack won't be home until dawn?" he asked. She nodded. Dr.Frost   
checked his pocket watch. Hours to go before dawn...   
"We'll see, but I don't know if you can wait that long. To be honest Sally, there are   
elements of your anatomy that I just don't understand, but this seems by the books as anything   
I've known. If it's time, then there is no waiting."   
Sally bit her lip and sighed heavily. She would try to hold on until morning. This Doctor was   
wonderful, and he wouldn't let anything happen to her or the baby. Still, she couldn't bear not   
having Jack . He had been willing to miss Halloween for this after all. They had never imagined   
he wouldn't be there. She had been in Jack's arms when the child was conceived, it only seemed   
right to be there when the child was born. Her eyes filled up with tears. She did her best to hold   
it in but a sob escaped. Dr.Frost looked up from his bag with a start.   
"I'll do something for the pain. I don't know if it will work, but I can try."   
"That isn't why I'm crying," said Sally. "Thank you, though. I've got to try and   
wait."   
"You have a little time yet, but not hours Sally. Maybe Jack will come home early."   
Sally knew that was unlikely. As the doctor prepared, she prayed for a Halloween miracle.   
  
Lock, Shock, and Barrel were having problems. They kept trying to scare these humans   
but nobody seemed even slightly afraid of them. They were professional trick-or-treaters after   
all, so they began by knocking on doors in a small suburban community.   
"Trick-or-Treat!" they shouted.   
An old lady looked at them for a moment and then exclaimed:   
"Oh my gracious! Just look at the three of you! Why you are just precious! Bill! Bill,   
come out here and see these cute kids!" Bill grunted from in front of the television.   
"He's just not in the spirit," said the old woman. "Here's some candy." She gave them each a few   
pieces and patted their heads, then she quickly shut the door. They didn't even have time for a   
trick! They were speechless.   
"She wasn't scared at all!!" wailed Barrel. "She thought we were, eeech! CUTE! That was   
the tenth house. What now?"   
"Let's egg all the houses we've been to so far!" suggested Shock. There was a ripple of   
approval. Lock was excitedly digging in his pockets for eggs.   
"Yes! Eggs!...except Jack patted me down and took the rotten eggs before we even left   
home!"   
"Well what then?" Shock pouted.   
As they argued, a small group of kids trooped up the sidewalk. They were about twelve years   
old, two boys and a girl. They were dressed like pirates and laughing happily about some party.   
"Let's try them!" Barrel pointed to the group. Lock, Shock, and Barrel ran ahead and   
blocked the pirate trio's path. They made their scariest faces. They shrieked. They tried their   
best. The kids stared for a moment, then they laughed. They laughed!   
"Okay..." said the girl.   
"Geez, there are some freaky little kids in this neighborhood," said one boy   
shaking his head.   
"Very impressive," added the other boy. Still laughing, they continued on their way.   
"You know what I think?" asked Shock.   
"WHO CARES?" retorted her cohorts. Shock answered anyway.   
"These Humans are expecting us tonight. We can't even be sneaky 'cause they all know   
we're coming. Maybe we could come back another night..."   
"I hate to say this," Lock admitted, "but -ugh- you're...right. Unless we get really mean."   
Shock shook her head.   
"Jack'll catch us."   
"Aw, shut up about Jack." Lock was frustrated.   
"I'll bet we could scare...them!" Barrel pointed to a pair of small children   
dressed as ghosts.   
"Oh, they're tiny kids. Too easy!" said Lock.   
"But their bags are sure full of candy," Shock observed.   
"Well Jack always says, 'No little kids,'" reminded Lock.   
Shock looked accusingly at her brother.   
"Now you care what Jack says?"   
Barrel was giggling.   
"Lookit all their candy! We could get it all!"   
Lock stewed for a moment, then decided.   
"Okay, forget Jack! Besides, no one is as tall as he is, so isn't he always picking on   
smaller people?"   
Barrel and Shock agreed and the three strolled over to the children. To their delight, they were   
slightly taller than the false ghosts.   
"Hi!" Shock said. "It looks like you two have lots of candy."   
The little boys exchanged nervous glances and one squeaked a weak:   
"Uh-huh." They tried to walk away but Barrel stepped in front of them.   
"Where do ya think you're going?"   
The ghosts backed up- and bumped into Lock. They were surrounded.   
"Are you gonna eat all that candy? You shouldn't you know," said Lock.   
"W-why?" stammered one of the boys. Shock knew her cue:   
"Oh, you don't know what happens if you eat too much candy on   
Halloween? Your stomach gets REALLY sore. Then...it starts to turn inside-out!"   
"Inside-out? Your stomach?" The second boy had grown pale.   
"Oh yes!" she continued. "But you're lucky if it stops there, soon all your insides   
are turning inside-out. The next thing you know, all the stuff inside ya is outside and your skin's   
inside, and boy does that hurt!"   
One boy began to cry and he dropped his bag. Barrel retrieved it.   
"You don't want this, do ya? I mean, look at me!" He pulled off his mask to reveal the   
skull underneath. The boy shrieked.   
This was more like it! The second boy was trembling but he tried not to cry. He spoke up:   
"Y-you're lying! I ate all my candy last year and I was fine!"   
"Then you were lucky! I'll bet you dropped a little bit and didn't really eat it all,   
because if you had..." Lock shook his head sadly. "You'd better watch out tonight, though."   
"So..." asked Shock. "You wanna share that?" She took hold of the boy's candy bag.   
The three were so busy attempting to extricate candy from the little ghost's grasp that   
they took no notice of the immensely tall figure slipping towards them. It wasn't until the smaller   
ghost began screaming hysterically that they saw Jack. Lock and Shock saw him first. Barrel   
noticed the two boys' faces paralyzed with terror and exclaimed:   
"Wow! Check out how scared they are! We're great!"   
"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!" Jack roared.   
"Jack!" Barrel yelped. He quickly tried to hide the incriminating candy   
behind his back.   
"Wait Jack! We couldn't scare anyone else! We tried!" Lock pleaded. Shock took over:   
"These two walked by and we just -"   
"Scared the candy off 'em!" finished Barrel. Lock hit him on the head. 

Jack was beside himself.   
"These two aren't ready for that! And you can't steal candy!! What do you think   
Halloween's all about, anyway?!" He knelt down by the little boys. "Sorry. Here is your candy.   
Why don't you go and get some more? You two are fantastic little ghosts!"   
The boys gathered their wits and walked slowly past Jack. They didn't take their eyes off   
of him until they were safely out of reach, then they ran away so fast their feet barely hit the   
ground. Lock knew a good idea when he saw it...   
"Just a misunderstanding Jack, sorry. Bye now."   
"Only our first try, bye-bye!" said Shock.   
"Later, Jack!" Barrel backed away.   
"WAIT," commanded Jack. "You are to return to town   
immediately. Obviously you are not ready to come out here."   
The trio protested vehemently, but to no avail. They finally gave in and headed home.   
Jack groaned and returned to work. Those three were not going to be allowed anywhere   
near his precious child.   


"What a night! What a Halloween!" The Mayor leaned over the cauldron watching the   
vampires at work. It would be another tight competition between them and the leeches.   
Lock, Shock, and Barrel walked dejectedly into town, arguing all the way.   
"It's all your fault, you two!" snapped Shock.   
"Shut up!" Lock growled.   
"Yeah, ya dumb girl!" added Barrel.   
"I wouldn't talk if I were you Barrel, there's no chance of scaring   
anyone with you along, you fat baby," Lock lashed out at his brother. The Mayor noticed the   
skirmishing threesome.   
"Why are you back here already? I thought I was rid of you for the night."   
Lock answered smugly:   
"No such luck, Mayor. You wanna play with us? This town is way too quiet tonight."   
"I have no time to play," said the Mayor as he stared into the cauldron. "I've been   
planning Jack's triumphant return bash and he probably won't even attend. He'll walk right   
through the square and disappear into his house. I so miss the old days."   
"Why would he be in there? Sally'll be at the party, right?" asked Lock.   
"No chance boy," sighed the Mayor. "She's having that baby as we speak so I'd say   
she's engaged for the evening." Lock, Shock and barrel looked at each other in amazement. Now   
this was an event! How could it benefit them? That was the question.   
"She having it right now? For real?" Shock pressed.   
"Yes! Yes! I don't think she's had it yet but...that doctor is here and everything!"   
The Mayor was now reminded of how bad things were turning out for him this holiday. How   
could his party be a success without Jack? Jack could be so selfish sometimes. The Mayor   
returned to surveying the cauldron. The terrible trio sat down on some stones near the well. They   
were puzzling over something to do when Shock spoke up.   
"I've got an idea."   
Lock and Barrel were disinterested, but as always she kept talking.   
"Listen! This place is really boring with no one here. We'd have more fun in the Human   
World for a while right?"   
"Right!" Lock and Barrel answered.   
"Well, Jack wants real bad to see his baby born. He wasn't even gonna go out   
tonight, but he thought he had time."   
"So?" Barrel interrupted. "SO WHAT?"   
"So...if Sally is getting ready to have the baby...and we go get Jack and tell   
him...then he'll rush back home and we can stay out there! He'll be so excited he won't notice!   
...Or if he does he won't care. Great?"   
The boys were silent for a few minutes. They didn't know what to say. It really was a great idea!   
"But wait," Lock said. "What if she's already had the baby? Jack'll be sad he missed it,   
and we'll still be in trouble."   
"Well, I'll find out!" said Shock and she trotted away and up the steps of the Skellington   
mansion. She slipped inside to the first stair landing.   
"Are ya busy Sally? It's Shock.", she hollared. The doctor's voice answered:   
"Uh, 'Shock' is it? Sally is a little busy now."   
Shock cut to the chase.   
"Is there a baby yet?"   
"No. Soon though." Shock could hear Sally faintly and she sounded hurt.   
"Is Sally okay?" Shock asked.   
"Well, she's hurting but she'll be okay."   
Shock ran out the door.   
"Okay boys, let's go!" 

Oblivious to the activities back home, Jack was in top Halloween form. He followed   
close behind a young man who was on his way home after an evening of partying. The man   
walked the darkened empty street and then cut down an alley. Jack trailed him. A perfect   
victim. He didn't show a shiver of fear for being all alone in the dark on Halloween Night.   
As the man sauntered towards the end of the allyway, Jack made his move. He crept out and   
uttered a low hissing gasp. The man stopped and turned. Jack stretched upwards towering over   
him. He made his most fearsome face and shrieked. The man's flesh turned as white as Jack's   
bones. He staggered backwards. Jack laughed maniacally and stared down at his prey who was   
now seated on the asphalt. This was what Jack lived for! This was what he waited all year for!   
This was child's play for a fearsome, virile, boneman who was not only truly terrifying, but who   
had effortlessly impregnated his mate with the spawn of all things horrific! This... this... this was absolutely no time for Lock, Shock,   
and Barrel to be running towards him yelling:   
"JACK, JACK, HEY JACK!!!"   
The man crawled backwards and cowered against the side of a dumpster.   
"Don't you go anywhere yet!" hissed Jack. "You better stay right there." Jack turned to the   
three.   
"Didn't I tell you to go home?"   
"Jack-"   
"Never interrupt me at work!"   
"But-"   
"Never! It's Sacred!"   
"We know, but listen!"   
"What do you three have against me? Are   
you trying to make me kill you?" Jack looked back at the man who now appeared terrified,   
confused, and fascinated in about equal parts. "Can you believe this?" Jack asked him. "I   
mean..I like them, but... I can only take so much! Like on my wedding night when they knocked   
on my door looking for a cup of sugar and a cookie sheet!"   
"We tried to make cookies that night," Barrel explained sheepishly.   
"Wait Jack! Please!" said Shock. "We have really important news! Sally's having   
the baby! Now!"   
Jack's fearsome expression melted and his eye sockets widened.   
"My baby? Right now? Are you sure?"   
"Yes! That doctor told me. And Sally was crying, I heard her."   
"My Sally... Oh gosh! My poor little baby doll! I've got to go. I need to be   
home."   
Jack turned to the man and said calmly:   
"If you'll excuse me my wife is having my baby and I've got to go right now. But I'll remember   
you. We'll finish this next year, okay? Goodnight." Jack then noticed the trio slipping away.   
"No you don't! You're coming back to town."   
"But Jack!" they wailed.   
"NOW!"   
The four of them hurried back to Halloweentown. The man sat still for a few moments, and then   
slowly, slowly, he stood up and continued home. As he walked he thought to himself :   
"I will never, never, drink on Halloween again...ever." 

"Well this is it, Sally," said the doctor. "It's now. You've gotta do this, no more waiting."   
Sally knew he was right. She really hadn't expected this much pain. It felt like she would never   
survive this. Suddenly the front door slammed. Sally could hear Jack's frantic footsteps hitting   
about every fifth or sixth step.   
"Sally! I'm home!"   
"JAAAAAACK!!!!"   
He rushed in and almost tripped over Zero. He knelt down.   
"I'm here Baby doll, and you'll never guess who I have to thank for it."   
"I don't think I've ever seen such perfect timing!" said the much relieved doctor.   
"Sally? Are you ready?"   
Jack took her hand and Sally nodded.   
"Yes."   
Zero returned to his basket. His mistress was in good hands now. 


	11. Surprise, Surprise!

This was BAD. Sally braced her back against the bed pillows, and clenched her teeth. Every   
part of her hurt. Jack knelt beside the bed, drowning in a mix of protectiveness and   
uncharacteristic fear.   
"Easy Sally. Breathe deep.", the doctor said. He glanced up at her. Sally wondered if it   
wouldn't just be easier to slice herself open and remove the baby that way. She had mentioned   
that possibility to Dr. Frost earlier in the pregnancy, but he didn't think it was a good idea. At   
the time she was willing to defer to his judgement. Now however... 

"AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHH!!!!!!!!!", she howled. Jack quivered. Her   
scream penetrated his bones. Sally's mind spun wildly. What exactly was a baby anyway? She   
had never seen one before. How could it be worth this? She pushed hard and heard her stitching   
snap in a most delicate area. Doctor Frost quickly brushed a white towel against her and laid it   
aside. Red liquid flowers bloomed on the fabric. Jack jumped.   
"Blood?", he asked in barely a whisper.   
"She has blood in her body.", said Dr. Frost. "I did figure that much out. It isn't   
in the extremities, but her torso has some blood. That's why I didn't think cutting you open   
would be wise.", he explained, looking up. Sally dug her fingernails into the sheets as she   
pushed again. The doctor reached for the towel and Jack averted his eye sockets. The King of   
Halloween had never in his wildest thoughts believed he would have a problem with blood.   
When it was from her though...   
"Come here, Jack.", the doctor said. He motioned for Jack to move to the end of the bed.   
Jack hesitated for a moment, then complied.   
"You see that?", the doctor said. "You can see your baby's head."   
Jack blinked. He smiled for the first time.   
"Sally! Sally, I can see it!"   
Sally looked up helplessly.   
"Do you want to touch the baby's head?", Dr. Frost said. Sally cried and shook her head   
as another push yielded more popped stitches. Right now she wanted to be anywhere other than   
here, doing this. What was she thinking? Was this how it was going to end? With Dr.   
Finklestein gloating that he had been correct all along and she wasn't capable of having a child?   
It seemed that getting pregnant was the easy part.   
Doctor Frost exhaled sharply and reached into his bag. He removed a small pair of   
scissors and moved in between his patient's legs.   
"What are you doing?", Jack asked.   
"I need to cut her, just a little bit. If I don't, she will keep ripping and that's   
worse."   
Jack backed away a step. He cringed with every metallic clip of the blades. Sally wondered if   
she was dying. She pushed again. Horrifying pain, then there was sudden frenzied commotion   
at the foot of bed. She struggled to focus, then saw Jack's jaw fall open and he clapped his   
hands over his mouth. Then... 

The air was split by a scream. An ear-shattering screech. It was almost reptilian, but not   
quite. Not quiet human, not quiet animal, sharp and unearthly. The doctor moved quickly to   
gather up the tiny creature which had spilled out rather unceremoniously onto the bed. Used to   
rosy, plump christmastown infants, Dr. Frost was distinctly unsettled by the little monster now in   
his care. He faltered before lifting the child. It screamed again, pitifully, yet still loud beyond   
description. The window panes shivered with the strange vibration.   
"We have a son!", Jack said, his voice filled with awe. Sally was barely aware of her   
discomfort melting away like frost on warm glass. The new prince was laid on her chest, and   
Sally instinctually covered it with her hands, warming the tiny body.   
"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii", Sally breathed. Her heart melted.   
The child was quite small, a strong contrast to his obvious talent for projection. He was a   
bone creature like Jack, as expected. His large eye sockets remained tightly closed, and he   
whimpered, tasting the air with a thin, grey tongue. His white, bone-like structures were soft,   
and just barely translucent.   
"Here now Jack. You can do this." Dr. Frost handed Jack the small silver   
scissors. Sally watched wide-eyed as they went about the usual business of cutting the umbilical   
cord, weighing the child, and finally preparing a certificate to formally make him not only a   
citizen, but no less than a prince of Halloweentown.   
"The mayor drew this up for us.", Jack said breathlessly. He produced an official looking   
document from the bedside stand. His long fingers trembled, resulting in a rather palsied   
signature. Jack handed the fountain pen to his wife. Sally signed her name.   
"I made him a blanket", she said softly. "In the bureau." Doctor Frost and Jack nodded   
quickly, then turned and bumped into one another in a scramble to retrieve the item. The Doctor   
thrust the folded blanket at Jack.   
"Would you like to bundle up your son Jack?" It was partly an effort to include the   
father in these precious first moments, and partly because the Christmas man was still just a bit   
creeped out by the ghoulish infant. Jack fumbled with the crocheted baby blanket as the prince   
squirmed. He was getting chilled, and losing patience with this whole "birth" thing. Jack   
furrowed his brow in deep concentration as his son began to wail.   
"Jack, let me hold him for a moment. I think he may be getting cold.", Sally said. As the   
little one was again placed on her chest, she became vaguely aware of a startling pressure within   
her body. The sensation was barely a footnote in her mind. She was engrossed. Once in her   
arms, the baby calmed. He curled into a tight ball, and nestled into her, his lips moving in the   
rhythmic signal of fulfilled baby security. Sally smiled. This was a baby. Her baby. He   
automatically began gripping her with his spidery fingers and tiny toes, clinging to her. Sally   
murmured.   
"Hello sweet baby. You're the one I've been feeling all this time? I'm so glad to meet   
you..."   
She tilted her head down and kissed him. She breathed deep and warm against her son. He   
stretched towards her face, smelling her breath. Jack stared. It seemed like an image from a   
painting. Sally had, in a matter of seconds, embraced her new role completely.   
Dr. Frost smiled at Jack's wonderment.   
"Ah, it's mommy love.", he explained. "I've seen it a million times. Seems it's the same   
no matter what world one is in." He was moved himself at how sweet the scene appeared. Sally   
with her ashen dead-hued skin, every part of her punctuated by the most garish of scars, and this   
strange, monsterous child, were every bit as heart rending as the most cherubic elfen family.   
Love was love.   
Sally suddenly gasped. She opened her legs again and felt something inside her rushing   
downward. She cried out. The Doctor snapped out of his peaceful mediation.   
"Sally? Jack, take the baby for a moment, let's see what's the matter.", Jack lifted his   
son from Sally. It was no easy task. The baby had already managed to attach himself to her   
stitching and his grip was rather impressive. Finally prying him away resulting in a most   
indignant and furious complaint. The window glass shivered again.   
"OOooooh... Jack you better come here quickly.", said the doctor. Seconds late, a new   
voice rang out. Sally's eyes were saucers. Her husband almost fell backwards.   
"Twins? Twins!? Twins!"   
"What?", Sally whimpered. She was soon rendered speechless as a second   
wriggling, squealing baby quivered on top of her. Jack had to sit down. He looked at the child   
in his arms, then at the one on his wife.   
"Jack please say something.", Sally breathed.   
"I...I... I'll need to get the mayor to write up another certificate." He gaped   
silently before asking Dr. Frost:   
"Do you...ah, do you think there may be any more in there?" 


	12. Happy Family

Dawn was almost upon Halloweentown. The citizens streamed into town marching and singing.   
But where was Jack? He wasn't still in the Human World, was he?   
"Listen everyone!" the Mayor shouted. "Jack is fine. He returned a little early. Sally had   
the baby,...err- babies, that is. She had twin boys. So Jack won't be at our party."   
The crowd was quiet, then the fish-girl said:   
"So we have Pumpkin...Princes?"   
The mayor had never thought of it like that. He had never thought of this situation as anyone   
other than Jack and Sally having anything.   
"Well-yes! Yes, we do! We now have Princes!"   
There was a momentary silence, then crowd exploded in cheers. 

In Skellington Manor, Jack looked down upon the jubilant square. He turned to Sally.   
She sat up in their bed, cuddling the newborn princes. The babies snuggled against her, one   
beginning to nurse while the other remained content to contemplate the new developments in his existance. The tiny pair murmured   
whispery nothings to each other and to their mother.   
"I'm somewhat concerned about their eyes.", Dr. Frost commented. The twins' eye   
sockets remained tightly shut, sealed. Jack just smiled. He answered without taking his gaze   
from his sons.   
"That is the one thing I know about. They're Halloween babies Doctor. Baby monsters. Their eyes won't open for about a   
week. Beyond that,   
well, this is going to be quite the adventure."   
Sally smiled at her husband warmly. Jack knelt beside the bed. He slipped his long   
arms around Sally and his sons.   
"I think they know that I'm their father.", he said.   
Doctor Frost glanced at the Skellingtons. He had never seen a happier family.   
"Some Halloween for you this year eh, Jack?" asked Dr.Frost as he packed his   
instruments.   
Jack was silent. Then he smiled his famous grin and sighed deeply. 

"Yes. This is simply the best Halloween I've ever known."   


Dear Mr.Claus,   
Greetings to you and yours! I had to write and   
thank you again for introducing us to Dr.Frost. He was wonderful. I felt so secure with Sally in   
his care. As I'm sure he told you, we now have two skeleton boys. They are amazing. I can't   
stop staring at them. I almost missed my sons' grand entrance to this world. Thankfully I didn't,   
due to some friends (just wait until I tell you who!). The whole thing was much more difficult   
than I had envisioned. My Sally humbled me yet again with her strength and bravery.   
Now I am preparing to take a few days off before beginning work on next Halloween. I need a   
little uninterrupted time with my new family before returning to the day to day.   
I know are getting ready for your own holiday, but I would love for you to stop in after   
Christmas. Sally hasn't seen you in ages, and you must meet little Jack and Nicholas (I hope you   
don't mind a namesake!)! 

Your friend,   
Jack Skellington 


End file.
